True Feelings
by Epotter95
Summary: Lily now has no reason to say no, will she have a chance to say yes? [A/N: There are graphic scenes but there is a warning at the beginning of the chapter, it is rated M for a reason people!]
1. Chapter 1

I haven't updated in forever and thought I should. This will be a chapter story, a first for me.  
I only own the story line, everything else to the fabulous J.K Rowling!

Enjoy :)

**Chapter One**

* * *

I was sitting with my two best friends, Darcy and Emily, we were talking, or mostly they were just talking. Cause lately I haven't been able to do anything without thinking of one person, James Potter. It's been a month since school started and he has really changed. He hasn't ask me out, hasn't picked on anyone, including Snape. He's still getting detentions, but not as many as before. There are still some pranks, but that's just him. He's just so, mature. We have also grown into friends, good friends, in the last month, but lately I have been feeling… different.

Whenever he smiles, my stomach does a flip flop and my heart beat quickens so fast that I swear he can hear it (and anyone who is within 10 feet of us). Whenever he touches me my skin heats up and I flush. I already know I like him, I always have, but he was _always_ so immature and arrogant and many more things I would rather not say, which kept me from saying yes. But now he's grown up, the man I've been waiting for.

"Lily? Lily, are even listening?"

I looked up at Emily who had been trying to get my attention.

"What?" I asked.

"You okay? You look stressed." Darcy said with concern in her eyes.

"I'm fine, just thinking about homework. I'm going to go to the library." I got up to leave, I didn't even hear what Emily said when I opened the door and walked out closing it behind me.

Instead of going to the library I went to the willow tree by the lake. I sat down leaning my head back against the tree, inhaling the October breeze.

James, why is he everything I think about? Even in class when it's a boring lecture, or even in Charms I zone out and think about him. Yeah I just said Charms, my favorite subject, I daydream about James. It's like my brain is on one channel all the time, James Pot-

"Hey Lily," I opened my eyes to see James, "You mind if I join you?"

"Not at all," I said with a smile, I closed my eyes again. Now how am I supposed to think when he's here? Hell, all I _can_ think about is him. But with him right beside me, our arms just touching and I can hear him breathe, makes it so much harder. When he's near it's like I'm in a daze, nothing concerns me than the fact James is right there, with me.

I opened my eyes and looked at James; he was staring out onto the lake.

"I always come here to think things through, to get away from people. For some reason it makes me feel alone and calm even though it's right in the open, I think it's because the air and the lake make it really peaceful and makes you at ease, you know?" I suddenly said.

He looked at me confused, "Even when people like me interrupt?"

I laughed, "People like you?"

"People you despise." His face had a pained expression thinking I despised him. Oh how wrong he is about that.

"James if I despised you, do you think I would let you sit with me? Talk to you civilly? Or have become your friend? Cause in no way do I despise you, or hate you. Even dislike you James." I said with a smile.

His face light up, "Seriously?"

I laughed, "Of course."

James smiled and closed his eyes. Slowly I pulled my eyes away from his face, his gorgeous face! I wonder if he even still likes me, he might, I mean could he still like me?

"Lily?"

"Yes?" I opened my eyes and slowly looked at him.

"I want to show you something," he got up giving me his hand.

"Show me what?" I said being hesitant.

"Oh come on Lily, trust me." With that I took his hand and he helped me up.

"So where are we going?" I asked walking with him.

"Somewhere that that calms me and keeps me at ease, where my friends can't find me and I can think about anything." He said giving me a smile.

I smiled back, "And where is that?"

"You'll see, but first I will need to blindfold you." He said giving me a smirk that would have annoyed me last year but now it makes me smile back with a small blush.

"A blindfold, you're kidding right?" I put my hands on my hip giving him a look stating I will not put a blindfold on.

"Alright fine, you have to close your eyes and promise not to open them until I say."

I groaned, "Fine."

He smiled, which of course, made me smile back right before I closed my eyes.

"You are going to lead me right?" I asked.

"Yes, of course."

I felt his hand being placed on the small of back, and he gently pushed me forward.

We walked and walked, I stumbled a few times but James caught me every time. Every once and a while James would ask if I still had my eyes closed, it was always the same answer, yes I do James. Which was true, I haven't opened my eyes nor will I until we get to where ever he is taking us. I can't believe he's even being so serious about it, making me close my eyes and everything. He better not make me again on the way back to the castle, its ridicules. I mea-

"Okay, where here." I felt James' hand leave my back. I was kind of saddened because I liked the feel of his hand on me, regardless of where it was.

"Finally, that took forever." I opened my eyes and gasped.

* * *

Please review, it'll mean a lot :)

EPotter95


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

We were standing in a wide clearing with trees surrounding us, you wouldn't be able to see this area for the trees and brush around the clearing. There were colorful flowers spotted in a few places, there was even a little pond with rocks around one side, some high enough that you could jump off of and land into the pond if you were safe enough, I could tell from here that it wasn't that deep. All I could hear were birds singing. The clearing overall was beautiful.

"You like it?" James asked giving me a small smile.

I was speechless, all I could do was look at James and nod dumbly.

He laughed and walked towards one of the rocks near the lake and sat down, "Are you going to sit with me or what?"

"Sure, why not." Still in awe I sat down looking around and lastly at the pond.

I could see little fish swimming in the water, and tadpoles, oh I would love to go for a swim. The weather is warm enough even though it was October, so the water shouldn't be too bad. One way to find out, I took my shoes and socks off so I could stick my feet in the water. Putting my toes in I found the water warmer than I thought it would be, if only I had a bathing suit!

"You want to go for a swim?" James asked smiling.

"I would love to, but I don't have my bathing suit." I answered sadly.

"Lily, just wear your bra and panties. That's what I do, but with boxers… I don't wear bras or panties." He said with a blush.

Giggling I answered, "Err okay, are you going to go in with me?" Hoping that he would, I didn't want to go in by myself.

"I wouldn't let you go in by yourself."

He walked away starting to take his shirt off, exposing his abs, and boy did he have nice abs. I already knew he was fit by his arms and the shape of his shoulders but to see him his muscular shoulders, chest and stomach along with the shapely arms I see pretty much every day. Wow.

"Like what you see?" he said catching me totally checking him out with a wink.

Giving him a look I pushed past him and started to unbutton my shirt with him still watching so I could give him a little show, you could say. Going down slowly my black bra started to show and still going down slowly exposing my stomach, looking up I saw James staring and gulp when I unbuttoned everything and took it off. Smirking I kept going, turning around a bit so he could see I was wearing a little black thong (you got used to it with a skirt), and unzipped my skirt. Letting it slide down my legs I bent over and took it off, putting it to the side where my shirt was, I turned around. James was standing there without his shirt, and his pants still on I could tell there was a not so small bulge. I turned him on by doing that? Wow, guys are easy.

"Like what you see James?" I asked flipping my hair.

Coughing and looking down he blushed and tried to cover himself, ignoring my question he turned around took his pants off quickly revealing his white and blue polka dot boxers. While he was turned around walking to the pond I saw his back, and holy. Even his back is sexy!

Before he got in I raced past him and jumped into the pond, the warmth of the water surrounding me. Since it wasn't too deep I was careful with jumping in. I popped back up to see James nowhere in sight. Not really worried because he probably jumped in I started to float on my back. Looking up into the clear sky I felt something under me grab my around the waist and lift me.

Next thing I knew, James threw me into the water.

I barely had enough breathe in my lungs that I quickly had to go above the water. Once my head popped through I took a deep breath, boy did that feel good.

"You okay, Lil?" James asked after I took several large breaths.

"Yeah, just fine," I said with a little smile.

I swam towards him and put my hands on his shoulders to hoist myself up and put my legs around his waist. Just to you know, feel his body on mine. I'm 17 for Merlin sake and I have hormones that I wouldn't mind taking care of right now but I won't. I don't need anybody, especially James to know that I have feelings towards him; much less love and lust.

He gave me a questioning glance, "What? You don't want to hold me up? I'm a little shorter than you and the water would be up to my shoulders, not just above my stomach." Which was true, it would be a lot easier if I was hanging on to him than standing on my tippy toes.

"True enough," He brought his hands to hold me under my thighs but his fingers were softly holding my butt. Neither of us said anything, only a blush on James' cheeks showed.

He stood there holding me up looking into my eyes, and I could tell he was trying not to look down at me as my breasts were pressing against him.

"Uh Lily, can I ask you something?" James asked his cheeks going a light red.

"Well you just did, but you can ask me another." I answered with a smile.

He blushed some more at my answer, "Will you go to Hogsmead with me tomorrow?"

"Yeah sure James, it'll be fun." I said with a smile.

"It will?"

"Course it will silly! Two good friends going out to Hogsmead, it'll be loads of fun." I said.

Looking disappointed James said, "Yeah, two friends…" Slowly he let me go and swam to the edge of the pond and got out. I quickly followed him.

I walked past him when he stopped at his pile of clothes, I could feel his eyes on my back. I dried myself with my wand and put on my blouse; not bothering to button it up and called out his name. Only for his answer to be the slight turn of his head. I walked over to him watching him as he buttoned up his pants; I grabbed his hand and turned him around.

I just want to make him and myself happy.

* * *

Soo James got a strip tease.. and something else?

Please review :)

EPotter95


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

"James could it be, be a date?" I looked down and played with the end of my blouse. Now this wasn't acting at all, I did want it to be a date and really I wouldn't mind being his girlfriend.

I felt his finger under my chin, slowly he raised my head so I was looking at him, "Course it can Lils." He said with a huge smile. He looked so handsome standing there without a shirt on with a wonderful smile on his face I just wanted to kiss him.

But I'm not going to do that, not yet at least. I smiled at him and turned around walking toward my clothing so I could finish getting dressed. I quickly got dressed and used my wand to dry my hair straight.

"You ready to go back up to the castle? It should be close to dinner." James said once I was finished getting dressed and fixing myself up.

"Well since I know that you can get into the kitchens, nope. I wouldn't mind staying out here, if that's okay with you of course." I said with a shy smile.

"Fine by me, but it'll get chilly soon."

"Well then, you'll just have to keep me warm now won't you?" I said with smile walking back to the rock where we sitting earlier.

James sat beside me and laid down looking at the sky, I looked up and realized how late it actually was. The sun was setting; I could see pink and a hint of orange from the sun. It was beautiful, especially with all the tree tops; I leaned back and lay down with James so I could see the sky better. It looked really nice even though there were trees it wasn't really in the way.

"James?"

"Lily?"

"Thank you for bringing me here, it's really beautiful." And it really was; I enjoyed spending the evening with him in his special place.

"No problem, I'm glad you like it." He said.

Right then my stomach grumbled, damn I actually wanted to snuggle with him.

I heard him laugh and roll over, he poked my stomach saying. "Someone's a little hungry. Come on, we can go to the kitchens if dinner is done by the time we get back."

"Okay, do I have to close my eyes this time?" I sure hope I don't, walking with my eyes closed in the forest wasn't exactly fun.

"Sorry Lil, you do. I still want this place to secret. One day though, you can keep your eyes open." He said getting up with a really cute smile. My stomach did a little flip flop and my heart rate quickened. Wow I love his smiles.

"But I may hurt myself," I said with a pout following him and getting up.

"Then I'll just have to carry you." Just like that he lifted me up and put me in the bridal position. I put my hands around his neck as it was the appropriate thing to do.

When he started walking I was a little worried because he might trip and fall and drop me, but after a few minutes I realized that he probably walked this route a dozen times and knows where to step and all that. With my eyes closed and my head against his chest I was in bliss. James Potter, a boy that I like, love, a lot is holding me close. Ah, if only-

"Here we are," James said putting me down in front of the stairs up to the castle. Wow, that went fast.

I smiled up at him and started up the stairs, he followed me up and when at the top he opened the door for me; what a gentleman. After thanking him we saw that dinner had just finished.

"Going to the kitchens then?" I asked him.

"Oh yeah," He said when his stomach gave a loud rumble.

I giggled and followed him to the kitchens.

LJLJLJLJLJ

"Good night Lily." James said once we got to the stairs leading to the girls' rooms.

"Good night James," I said to him, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek and turned to walk upstairs to my room.

I quietly opened the door so I wouldn't wake up Darcy or Emily. It was pretty late, 12 o'clock to be exact; we stayed a long time in the kitchens talking to each other, eating and drinking. Once I opened the door I saw that Darcy and Emily were both sitting in their beds reading magazines, most likely waiting up for me; oops.

"So, where were you?" Darcy said as soon as I closed the door and walked over to my four-poster bed.

"At the-" Darcy interrupted me.

"Do not say at the library because Em and I went there looking for you and you weren't there." She said with the raise of her eye brow.

I groaned, "I was sitting out by the lake when James came and sat with me then we went into the forest and talked and stuff. Then when we got back dinner was done so we went to the kitchens. Happy?" I left out about how James brought me to his secret getaway.

"Why would you go into the forest? It's forbidden." Emily said coming into the conversation.

"Course it is, that's why it's the Forbidden Forest. But we went in because we went on a walk." I said.

"Then the kitchens? And coming in at 12 o'clock? That's not the Lily I know." Darcy said interrogating a little more about my night with a slight smile on her face.

"We were hungry, and we lost track of time and as soon as we noticed the time we left. Now can I please go to bed, I'm tired." I said with a yawn to make my point.

"Fine, but this isn't the end!" Darcy noted.

I laughed at my friends for being so nosy, and got ready for bed.

* * *

Believe it or not there's about 3 more chapters left!

And pretty please give a review? It'll mean lots :)

EPotter95


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

"Lily, Lily, get up. You're gunna miss the trip to Hogsmead if you don't get up!" I heard Emily shout as she was shaking me awake.

Oh shit! What time is it?!

"What time is it?" I said bolting up from bed staring at my two friends.

"Like 9:30," Once Darcy said that I quickly ran to the bathroom while getting my shirt off.

I closed the door with my hip as my top half was getting rid of the baggy shirt; I slipped out of my shorts and underwear. Standing completely naked I turned on the shower, I jumped in while the water was still a bit cold. I yelped, but the water got warm fast. I washed my hair and body, even brushed my teeth in the shower to save time (thank god I can shave with my wand) and got out of the shower in 10 minutes, got 20 minutes now.

I ran out grabbing my wand to dry myself and dried my hair straight. I went to go look at clothes that I could wear, but what's the weather going to be like? Ugh, so difficult and I only have 15 minutes.

"What's the rush?" Darcy asked staring at me like I was a lunatic.

"I, uh, have a date." I said, feeling a bit guilty for not telling them last night that I had a date, with James Potter.

"And who is this mystery guy?" Emily asked giving me a look.

"James," I said finding the cute skinny jeans with a few rips I bought before school.

"You mean, James Potter?!" Darcy shrieked.

"Yes?" I said uncertain for what my friend was going to do.

"What are you going to _wear_?!" Ah, perfect. I get the talk tonight; yay...

"Well skinny jeans," I held up the pants, "and I don't know for the shirt. I don't know how the day is going to be." I said.

"Well skinny jeans and a tank will be perfect, bring a scarf or something to keep you warm if it gets cold. Or you could just snuggle up to James!" Emily said from across the room looking through her clothes for a shirt I could wear, turning around to wink at me.

"Good idea, about the scarf..." I said going through my clothes, but thinking that snuggling up to James wouldn't be so bad.

"Wear this," Emily threw a white v-neck shirt at me and a grey scarf.

I grabbed a pink lace bra and matching underwear and went into the bathroom to get changed. When I looked into the mirror when I got changed, I looked good. Just need some make up done, and I can do that with magic thank god.

With mascara and a bit of eyeliner I was ready to go. I walked out when Darcy ran up holding up a pair of black flats. Good thing there's no snow I thought.

"Wear these!" I took them and put them on.

"Well, how do I look?" I asked.

"You look stunning," Emily said with a smile and a small fix of the scarf.

"Gorgeous, James is one lucky bloke! And you have, 6 minutes to spare!" Darcy said with a wink.

"Thanks guys, and have fun with Remus today Em." I said returning her wink from earlier.

"Oh I will," she said with a coy smile. They have been dating since 6th year, so last year.

"Are you going with anyone Darcy?" I asked looking at her outfit, a black top with a scoop neck and a pair of straight legged jeans with heels. Yeah, my friend is crazy for wearing heels to Hogsmead.

"Actually I am, while you were keeping the secret of a date with James. I was also, but with Sirius."

"You and Sirius, two sex addicted teenagers. Perfect," Emily said with a laugh.

Laughing I said, "Come on, if we're all going out with the Marauder boys we better get going since their all probably waiting."

While they went down I realized that I forgot to put something on, telling them to go and to tell James to wait for me. I went and grabbed a jewellery box; opening it I took out the bracelet and put it on my wrist. Looking down at the chain and a heart dangling with my initials 'LME' carved into the heart.

Walking down the stairs I saw James, with his back to me. Smiling I reached the bottom of the stairs, I tapped James on his shoulder; slowly turning around he saw me.

The most gorgeous smile I have ever seen on him appeared when he saw me, his eyes ran up and down my body taking in my outfit.

"You look amazing, and that even isn't a good enough word to describe you." He said giving me a quick kiss on the cheek making me blush.

"You look pretty darn good yourself," I said looking him up and down; wearing black jeans with shoes and a white shirt with a brown jacket over top. Maybe he will keep me warm I thought excitedly.

Smiling he took my hand and we went.

LJLJLJLJLJ

We walked into The Three Broomsticks where we saw Darcy, Sirius, Emily, and Remus sitting at a booth. Together we went over and sat with them, but on opposite sides.

"You guys match," Sirius said with a bark like laugh.

Looking down at me and over at him I realized that we did in fact, match.

"I didn't even notice." James said giving my leg a squeeze under the table.

"Yeah right," Sirius said reaching across the table to hit James, but he moved out of the way making Sirius hit air.

"You really gotta work on your aim there Pad," James said with a laugh, again giving my leg a little squeeze.

Before Sirius could say something Darcy grabbed the neck of his shirt and brought him in for a kiss. That certainly shut him up, and will for a while. They'll probably be at it for hours.

"Anyways, how did Jamsie here get you to go on a date with him?" Remus asked putting his arm around Emily.

"Yeah, we didn't think it was possible!" laughed Emily, leaning her head onto Remus' shoulder.

"Well..." both James and I said but I took over, "He and I were just hanging out and having a great time, laughing and all that. Then he kinda asked me, I obviously thought at friends but then I thought I kinda hoped it was a date. So I asked him if it could, and so. We're on a date." I said with a big smile looking at James and grabbing his hand giving it a small squeeze.

While I was pulling my hand back James quickly grabbed it and started holding it. I was perfectly okay with his warm hand being wrapped around mine.

"Wow," Darcy said clearly got out of snogging Sirius when this topic came up.

"So it was Miss. Lilyflower over here who wanted a date?" Sirius said bringing his arm around my shoulders; but with the look I gave him he quickly retracted his arm.

"More like both." James said looking at our interlocked hands.

"I agree," I said smiling. "James what do you say we go for a walk?"

"Sounds good, see you back at Hogwarts!" James called to his friends.

Walking outside I noticed that the heat dropped a little, it wasn't really cold but it gave my arms goose bumps; but they quickly went away after I got used to it.

"So you really wanted to go on a date with me?" James asked while our hands brushed. We both wanted to hold each other's hand but we both didn't want to make the first.

"Yes, I have for a while you know." I said finally taking his hand in mine.

"You have?" James asked.

* * *

Thank you to those who have reviewed, and those who haven't... Please review! :)

EPotter95


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I'm warning every one that there is a sex scene, just so there isn't surprise or anything!

**Chapter 5**

* * *

Blushing I answered, "James you have to know, I have always liked you. But there were things keeping me from saying yes. Even though you were a complete prat I always had this thing for you. You know every gift you ever gave me? And I made a show of throwing them out in front of you? Well they were just ones that I made, from other objects. I kept everything you gave to me, every letter, and every gift." I raised my hand and showed him the bracelet I was wearing, which he gave me in 5th year, "As soon as I saw you at the beginning of the year I knew that you changed into a man who I could really fall for. I wanted to be with you as much as I could and I still feel that way. When we became friends, we were good friends. Like really good friends and I loved it; I loved getting to know everything about you and telling you everything about me. Things that I normally don't tell people, some things that I've told you not even Darcy or Emily know." I stepped closer to him, "James, I like you. Actually more than that, I love you." Without second thinking it I reached up, brought my arms around his neck standing on my toes and kissed him.

I felt him wrap his arms around my waist lifting me a bit off the ground. Kissing him with everything I felt towards him, the love and passion and lust I had for him. It was all brought out into that one kiss. I also knew that he was too, kissing me with all his feelings towards me.

I didn't want this kiss to stop, but it had to.

I pulled back, leaning my forehead on his. He was still holding me up; looking into my eyes he kissed my nose and put me down.

"I love you too Lil," James said taking my hand leading me back to the castle.

LJLJLJLJLJ

We walked into an almost empty common room; the first and second years that were there didn't pay any attention to us, so he led me up to his room.

It was fast and sudden but completely wanted, when the door closed James quickly launched his lips onto mine. Gripping my waist he pushed me against him, I tangled my fingers in his hair messing it up more than usual; tugging on his hair gently.

I wanted more, I want all of him. I know he hasn't had sex, he's still a virgin; all the rumours and girls saying they slept with him were all lies, unknown to everyone.

Slowly I let go of the grip on his hair, making my way down to his shirt. I opened one button, waiting to see if he wanted to stop. Nothing; I kept going. Slowly, torturously I got all his buttons undone. Running my hands back up his chest to his shoulders he gave a little moan.

Smiling knowing I'm doing good I slid down shirt and tossed it aside not knowing the direction, we'll have to find it later.

Pulling back James asked, "Bed?"

Kissing across his chin I murmured a yes; he grabbed my lips and walked me backwards until I hit the edge of a bed.

Falling backwards I felt him against me, fully. And damn did it feel good, just need to get rid of a few extra clothing...

Pulling my hands away from his body I worked my way through my buttons, at least tried when James shook his head.

Using one hand he pulled my hands above my head, he kissed his way from my cheek to my neck, to my shoulder. With his other hand he began undoing my buttons; one by one they exposed new skin to be quickly greeted by James' wet warm kisses.

Letting go of my hands that were above my head he took my shirt off me, throwing it away.

Kissing back up my body, his hands trailing their way up to my breasts he began to suck on my neck; I felt his hands leave my breasts and reach behind me. After some time he took off my bra, chucking it aside.

Leaving my neck he gave my breasts full attention with his mouth and hands, giving me shivers and this feeling in the pit of my stomach. I moaned while he did his demonstrations, and again when I felt his erection pressed against my leg when he moved to kiss down my stomach.

Looking up, silently asking permission he unzipped my pants and undid the button then slid them down. While losing another piece of clothing by throwing away my soaking underwear he put his head between my legs.

James flicked his tongue on my clit making me moan and squirm. Smiling he grabbed my hips to sure I wouldn't wiggle. He put his head back down and started to put me through so much pleasure.

When I hit my climax I decided to return the favour, James got on top of me again giving me a kiss making me taste myself. I flipped us over so I was on top, running my hands over his chest to his pants I looked into his eyes giving him an innocent look.

Giving me a look of want I undid them, unzipped his zipper and slid them off. Less stress on his member caused it to jump up, excited to see it and to return the pleasure he gave me I slid down his boxers exposing him to me.

Grinning at him I put my lips on his tip and went down. Hearing his moan gave me more confidence, I continued until he reached his climax.

Knowing what was coming next, James rolled over me looked into my eyes and entered me. Pain was the only thing I felt, I clenched my teeth and closed my eyes. Oh it hurt, but I wanted it.

"Lily? Are you okay? Do you want to stop?" James asked concerned.

"No, I'm fine. Keep going," I said opening my eyes to see his hazel ones.

Quickly the pain turned into pleasure, James picked up his pace while I got my hips to grind into his at the perfect pace.

"Oh, James!" I moaned when I felt I was getting close.

Quicker and quicker he went, close to his orgasm himself. Rocking our hips against each other moaning each other's name, we reached our climax.

Collapsing onto me breathing heavily, our sweaty bodies in a tangled mess we were in bliss.

After calming down we got up and went in search for our clothes, they ended up everywhere. My shirt ended up on Remus' bed, skirt by the door, my bra was actually pretty close to the bed, and my knickers are still to be found.

"James, I can't find my panties." I said moaning when I got up from checking under the bed, that's where James' pants got to...

"Oh well, souvenir for me!" He said coming up to me giving me a kiss on the forehead.

"What if Sirius or Remus finds it?" I asked putting my head on his chest; I would be absolutely horrified if either of them found my panties.

"Don't worry," He said bringing his arms around me.

"I'll just go without underwear," I said laughing putting on my pants, then realizing how uncomfortable it was. "On second thought, I'm going to go grab another pair..." I kissed James going to leave.

"Lil just wear a one of my boxers." James offered turning to grab a pair for me.

"Okay," I grabbed the pair he offered, red with broom sticks on them. "Cute James." I smiled at him while I put them on.

Blushing he took my hand, bringing me back over to the bed. "Wanna sleep?" He asked, it was a little early but sex tired me out some.

"Oh yeah," I got into bed with him and curled up against him.

He wrapped his arm around me and we quickly fell asleep.

* * *

Finally their together ahaha! One more chapter :)

Rate and review? Yeah sounds great!

EPotter95


	6. Chapter 6

Last chapter! I hope you guys have enjoyed it :)

**Chapter 6**

* * *

"James!" said the voice that woke me up, looking up I saw James was still soundly sleeping; heavy sleeper.

"Sirius, let him be!" a hushed whisper said.

"But Moony," Ah so Sirius and Remus are back. What time is it?

"No buts, Pad! Go to bed, it's late." I heard muttering and feet shuffling trying not to wake James.

I wonder what's going to happen in the morning. What will their reaction be? What about Darc and Em? Are they worried? I bet they are I should go see them. But I don't want to leave; I'll just talk to them in the morning.

Once I heard snores I knew everyone was asleep but me, sighing I snuggled in closer to James breathing in his scent. His arms wrapped more firmly around me, pulling me even closer. Comfortably cuddled into him I fell into a deep sleep.

LJLJLJLJLJ

"Lily?" I felt someone shake my arm lightly and giving my temple a soft kiss.

"Hm?" I answered, moving closer into James' warm body.

"It's time to get up Lil," he whispered.

"No it's not, it's the weekend. Sleep," I answered.

"But Remus and Sirius will be waking up soon." He said looking up, even though he couldn't see them through his bed canvas.

"So let them see us sleeping together, they'll get used to it faster." I murmured.

"Well I was thinking we have a shower together..." James trailed off.

"We can when I'm awake," I want to sleep longer, it's way too early to be getting up now.

"But-" I interrupted before he could finish.

"James I don't care that they see me come out of your bed wearing your boxers, or that they see us walk into the bathroom together then walking out with wet hair. I don't even care what people will think when we both walk down those stairs," Hopefully that will make him go back to bed.

With a sigh he agreed and put his strong arms around me, protecting me from the anything that could harm me.

But before we could fall back asleep someone had to wake up, and of course it had to be the obnoxious one.

"Prongs wake up!" Sirius yelled throwing open the overhanging, when he saw me laying there with James' arms around me. His face quickly turned into a surprised one, and then slowly he relaxed his face muscles and gave a low whistle.

"Well it's about time!" he said jumping over to Remus and waking him up.

Does he really have to be flamboyant in the morning? Waking up every one?

"Moony, you'll never guess who stayed the night!" Sirius said sitting on his bed.

"Lily," he said simply. How...?

Sirius spluttered, "How did you know that?!"

Rolling over Remus answered, "Well James never goes to bed before 10, both Darcy and Em didn't see Lily last night since she and James left the Leaky Cauldron, and because her knickers are right there," he pointed across the room and there they were. My panties were almost right in the open, no one would have noticed but of course Remus could; they were right by the door but almost covered by the pile of clothes that James and I must have threw there looking for them.

I felt my face redden quickly.

Sirius turned back around, "Sounds like you two had a great time last night." He said with a wink.

"We sure did, now let us shower." James got up taking my hand and leading me towards the bathroom, I shut the door behind us before Sirius could make a sexual comment.

Without words we helped each other undress, it was sweet and cute. James turned on the shower and we got in.

"Lily?" James asked while washing his hair.

"Yes?"

He rinsed his hair before saying anything, "Will you be my girlfriend?"

I looked up at him, god he's sexy... "Of course,"

I reached up, put my hands in his hair and placed my lips on his. Our lips moved together while our hands roamed each other's naked, wet body.

He pulled away beginning to kiss my jaw and moved his way down my neck. His hands grabbed at my butt, he lifted me up pinning me on the wall of the shower. The coldness shocked me, but I soon got over it. My hands were around his neck, my legs gripping his hips holding me up.

"James, please." I whispered, wanting him in me so bad.

His answer was to shove himself inside me so sudden and fast I gasped and moaned.

"What are you guys doing?!" I heard Sirius yell while banging on the door.

The answer was another moan when James started to suck and nip my neck. My hands were in James hair softly pulling at it. Together we reached our climax.

"Lily..." James moaned into my neck.

"I love you James,"

"I love you too Lily," he brought his lips to mine for a passionate kiss.

* * *

Quick little ending, and I'm working on a new story with a total different story line. It's different for me but so far I've been having some fun with it.  
Thank you to everyone who has read this and gave me some good feedback!

EPotter95


	7. Chapter 7

I decided to add James' point of view, because I know I always wonder what he's thinking as most people go from Lily's point of view.  
I hope everyone enjoys it!

Enjoy!

Chapter 7

* * *

I needed a breath of fresh air, I was aiming to go somewhere else but when the red hair caught my eyes I couldn't help but go over. As I got closer I saw her with her eyes closed, a slight frown on her face, I had such an urge to reach out and smooth it.

"Hey Lily," she opened her eyes and the frown disappeared, "You mind if I join you?"

"Not at all," she said with a smile.

She closed her eyes again, but her face was calm. I sat down beside her, sitting close enough to feel her arm against mine. Her breathing seemed to have quickened, but when I'm around her I usually over notice things about her. I had just turned away to look at the lake, seeing if I could spot the giant squid when Lily turned to look at me.

"I always come here to think things through, to get away from people. For some reason it makes me feel alone and calm even though it's right in the open, I think it's because the air and the lake make it really peaceful and makes you at ease, you know?" She said, making me wonder why she decided to share that with me. I mean, sure we are friends, good friends. But she's only doing it because we are figures of authority and she has no choice.

"Even when people like me interrupt?"

"People like you?" She laughed.

"People you despise." It hurt to say this, always have. I hate knowing I can never get a friendship from her, much less a relationship.

"James if I despised you, do you think I would let you sit with me? Talk to you civilly? Or have become your friend? Cause in no way do I despise you, or hate you. Even dislike you James." She said with a small smile.

What?! "Seriously?" I could feel my whole body lighting up from those words, which I know have to be true.

With a laugh she said, "Of course."

Her laugh made me smile, and relax. I closed my eyes thinking; maybe I do have a chance. I just have to try, show her what she means to me.

"Lily?"

"Yes?" She opened her eyes and looked up at me.

"I want to show you something," I got up and offered her my hand, being a gentleman.

"Show me what?" She asked, her face looking quizzical.

"Oh come on Lily, trust me." Does she? Oh I should not have asked that! But she reached up and took my hand. Her hand was soft, and warm.

"So where are we going?" She asked, walking beside me.

"Somewhere that that calms me and keeps me at ease, where my friends can't find me and I can think about anything." I gave her a smile.

She smiled back, "And where is that?"

"You'll see, but first I will need to blindfold you." I gave her a smirk. I wasn't so serious about the blindfold; maybe she could close her eyes or something because no one knows about this place in the forest, and I'm still a little nervous for anyone else knowing the secret path. She smiled back with a blush that was creeping up her cheeks, I made her blush!

"A blindfold, you're kidding right?" She did her hands on the hips thing, making her look so damn good I just wanted to kiss her.

"Alright fine, you have to close your eyes and promise not to open them until I say."

"Fine." She said with a groan.

I smiled, which she quickly returned. It seems to happening a lot today. She closed her eyes and asked if I was going to lead her.

"Yes, of course."

I put my hand on the small of her back and gently pushed her forward. I made sure no one was watching as I lead her into the forest. I wonder if she'll get mad that I took her in the forest, or scared. Lily sometimes fell but I had always caught her, as well asking her if she still had her eyes closed. When she said she didn't I trusted her, I don't think I've ever trusted anyone like I trust her. Our relationship has grown a lot; I tell her things that I don't even think about telling the guys. It's just, yeah we're close, and Sirius is like a brother. But you can only share so much without getting too personal, too close to that touchy feely stuff that all guys try to avoid with each other. Getting closer to the opening to my get away, I slowed a little. Once walking through the area where I once stumbled through all those years ago the beauty still makes me stop and admire it.

"Okay, where here." I let my hand drop from her back.

"Finally, that took forever." Once she opened her eyes, she gasped and opened her eyes just a bit more.

* * *

Okay, well please review! Tell me what you guys think, even though the story line will be exactly the same! :P

EPotter95


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

* * *

I saw her eyes take in the scenery, the trees, the flowers, how open and secretive it all is. How the pond was in the perfect place, and was always the perfect temperature to swim. The birds were even singing when they should be heading south as winter was only a month away.

"You like it?" I asked giving her a smile.

She looked at me with amazement and nodded. She didn't even say anything of the fact that we were in the forest.

I laughed that she was pretty much speechless and walked towards one of the rocks near the lake and sat down, "Are you going to sit with me or what?"

"Sure, why not." Slowly she walked over, still taking everything in.

I noticed that she looked down into the water, where there were small fish swimming. She took her shoes and socks off and placed them into the water. Maybe a swim was in order. But would she want to with me?

"You want to go for a swim?" I asked smiling nervously.

"I would love to, but I don't have my bathing suit."

"Lily, just wear your bra and panties. That's what I do, but with boxers… I don't wear bras or panties." I said with my face heating up when I realized I almost said I wore bra and panties.

With a giggle she answered, "Err okay, are you going to go in with me?" That surprised me, she openly asked me

"I wouldn't let you go in by yourself."

I quickly got up and took off my shirt. I turned around and watched how Lily looked me up and down with a look of want. Oh Merlin, want?! Her eyes staying on the muscles on my chest, I had to say something.

"Like what you see?" I asked, giving her a wink.

She gave me this look that I couldn't figure out; I was still watching her when she started to unbutton her school blouse. She undid them so slowly, exposing herself to me. I gulped when the shirt was discarded, I couldn't look away from her body. It was so creamy, and looked so soft. My body was screaming to go and touch her. She gave me a smirk and turned ever so slightly, allowing me to see that underneath her skirt was a matching black thong. When she bent over I felt myself harden even more, Merlin the things I would love to do with her, to her body…

"Like what you see James?" She asked flipping her hair.

I coughed and looked down; embarrassed I turned around and quickly took my pants off to jump in the pool which would help my, problem.

I saw Lily race past me, and jump into the water. I quickly went in after because it wasn't that deep and she could have really hurt herself. With my eyes open under water I saw her floating form and thought of something. I went under her and grabbed her slender waist, and threw her into the water.

When she popped her head above the water she took a deep breath, oops, didn't think about that.

"You okay, Lil?"

"Yeah, just fine," She answered, giving me a smile.

She swam up to me and put her hands on my shoulders pulling herself up and wrapped her legs around my waist. I looked at her questionably because not more than 5 minutes ago she saw me with a hard on after her strip tease.

"What? You don't want to hold me up? I'm a little shorter than you and the water would be up to my shoulders, not just above my stomach."

"True enough," I brought my hands up to help hold her up, but I ended up mostly holding into her butt. I had to problem with it, but since Lily seemed to as well it made me blush that she was actually okay with it. Her whole body was pressed against mine, her breasts were pushed right up to my chest, and it took everything not to look down. She seemed to have leaned a bit into me, and it kinda hit me that here I am. Holding Lily in a pretty intimate way and she wasn't yelling at me.

"Uh Lily, can I ask you something?" Suddenly I was nervous, and felt my face heat a bit.

"Well you just did, but you can ask me another." She teased with a smile.

"Will you go to Hogsmead with me tomorrow?"

"Yeah sure James, it'll be fun." She said with an even bigger smile.

"It will?" My heart started to beat faster and I had to hold back my smile.

"Course it will silly! Two good friends going out to Hogsmead, it'll be loads of fun."

"Yeah, two friends…" Her answer made me end up feeling empty, I let go of her and slid her off me. I swam to the edge to let myself out.

Once I got to my clothes Lily walked past me, I watched as she went. I've never felt so hopeful then so miserable so fast before. It hurt, a lot. I picked up my pants when Lily called my name. Not allowing myself to speak I just turned my head a bit, signaling to tell me. As soon as my pants were buttoned, I felt her grab and tug on my hand to turn me around. I turned and saw her looking as beautiful as ever wearing her blouse open, still exposing herself.

* * *

I had a little fun writing this, hope you guys liked it the second time around :)  
Please review!

EPotter95


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you Lauren, your review made my day.  
All the others who have also reviewed, it means a lot to me.  
Anyways, enjoy the new chapter!

**Chapter 9**

* * *

"James could it be, be a date?" She was looking down and playing with the end of her blouse.

I put my finger under her chin, and raised her head so I could look into her eyes. "Course it can Lils." I couldn't help the smile that took over my face. I finally have a date with Lily Evans! Wow, and she even initiated it! With a smile she turned and walked back to the pile of her things.

I can't believe that I'm going with her, Moony will never believe it! Pads will be ecstatic, and relieved I won't be bugging him anymore. I put my socks and shoes on, and pulled my shirt over my head. I looked over at Lily as she dried her hair.

"You ready to go back up to the castle? It should be close to dinner." I asked her.

"Well since I know that you can get into the kitchens, nope. I wouldn't mind staying out here, if that's okay with you of course." She said with a smile.

"Fine by me, but it'll get chilly soon." Doubting she would want to stay any longer, my luck probably ended right when she asked for that date.

"Well then, you'll just have to keep me warm now won't you?" Her answer shocked me, things really are changing. She walked to the rocks on the side of the pond and sat down.

I walked over and laid down, watching the sunset. Time always seemed to slow down but in reality it was still normal. Lily lay down next to me, looking at the sky.

"James?"

"Lily?"

"Thank you for bringing me here, it's really beautiful." Her tone made me smile, like it always did when she says things to let me know I did well or that she's pleased with me.

"No problem, I'm glad you like it."

Her stomach let out a loud grumble, making me laugh. I rolled over and poked her stomach causing her to giggle. "Someone's a little hungry. Come on, we can go to the kitchens if dinner is done by the time we get back."

"Okay, do I have to close my eyes this time?" She looked hopeful.

"Sorry Lil, you do. I still want this place to secret. One day though, you can keep your eyes open." I gave her a smile.

"But I may hurt myself," She said with a pout.

"Then I'll just have to carry you." Before she could protest I lifted her up and carried her bridal style, her hands went up to link behind my neck.

I started walking, making sure her eyes were closed. I saw that after awhile her clenched eyes relaxed and she leaned her head on me. I was tempted to kiss her forehead, but no. That wouldn't be appropriate. I heard her sigh when we walked through the forest and onto the school grounds. My eyes were still on her face when we got to the castle.

"Here we are," Hating to do it, I put her down.

She smiled up at me and started up the stairs, I followed her up, opening the door for her. We walked in seeing that dinner had just ended.

"Going to the kitchens then?" She asked.

"Oh yeah," I said as my stomach did a huge rumble.

LJLJLJLJLJ

"Good night Lily." I said when I walked her over to the girls' staircase.

"Good night James," She said, leaning in and kissed my cheek. I watched her go up to her tower before I turned to go to mine.

As soon as I walked through the door a pillow was thrown in my direction. I easily caught it, then threw it back where it came from; Sirius.

"Where were you Prongs?" Sirius whined after he fixed his hair when the pillow hit him in the face.

"I was with Lily," I said proudly, I walked over to my bed and sat on the edge taking off my shoes.

"Lily Evans?" Peter sat up in his bed at this.

"Yes, the Lily Evans." I said lying down.

"Did you confund her or something?" Remus asked with a smile.

"No, I did not. I wouldn't do that,"

"If it meant to spend the day with Lily Evans, yeah you would." Sirius argued.

"Guys, I'm being serious- and do _not_ make a pun- Lily and I hung out for the better part of the day and we even have a date tomorrow."

"A date?!" Peter fell off his bed in shock.

"How?" Remus asked with mild interest.

"Easily, I asked her!" I said smiling. "I gotta get up early, so good night."

"But Prongs, tell us more!" Sirius whined.

"Shush," I got into my boxers and closed the curtains around my bed, setting an alarm to wake me at 9:00, a good hour before my date begins with the beauty, Lily.

* * *

Okay, I made the scene really short because I don't think I portray the Marauder boys all that well.  
Please review and tell me what you think!

EPotter95


	10. Chapter 10

Still getting the hang of writing the guys together.

**Chapter 10**

* * *

Groaning I turned my alarm off, but soon started to smile. It was my first date ever with Lily, and it has to be special. I've been on other dates, but none special. All those other girls, just distractions, heck I didn't even kiss them. The rumours about me sleeping around, the spread so much that even if I deny it I'll be called a liar.

I pulled my curtains open to see that Sirius had passed out on the floor with chocolate frogs around him, with a laugh I got up and kicked him in the side to wake him up.

"Oi! What was that for?" Sirius yelped scrambling to sit up.

"It's 9, Hogsmead in an hour." I said simply.

"Shit, almost forgot. Think I'll get lucky with Darcy?" He asked with a wink.

Ignoring him I said morning to Remus as he got out of the bathroom to have a shower.

Getting out Sirius was pounding on the door saying, "If you don't get out of there my hair won't be dry before we go!" He always was a drama queen, we had magic to do that but that apparently made his hair frizzy or took away the "natural shine".

Quickly brushing my teeth I got out, Sirius running past me for the shower.

"So Pete, what are you doing today?" I asked him as he was sitting on his bed all ready wearing unusually nice clothing and had a heart shaped box.

"I've got a date with Stacy Jenkins, she's in Ravenclaw."

"Wow, good for you Wormtail." I said trying to remember if I knew anyone with the name.

"Yeah, and I better go meet with her now or I'll lose my chance completely! Bye guys!" And Pete rushed out the door.

I pulled on my black jeans that I got for my birthday and grabbed the only clean shirt that I had, which turned out to be white. I decided to go downstairs and wait for Lily, my nerves getting the best of me. I quickly grabbed my new brown jacket before leaving.

As soon as I sat down near the fireplace Remus and Sirius came down, Remus taking one of the arm chairs across from me and Sirius sat beside me on the sofa.

Sirius opened his mouth to say something as Darcy and Emily came down the stairs, both looked pretty good. I looked for Lily to come up behind them, but I couldn't see red hair anywhere.

"She said for you to wait here, she has to get something." Emily said before I could ask where my date was.

"Okay, thanks. We'll meet up with you guys at the Leaky Cauldron." I waved them out the portrait hole, and made my way back to the stairs as I saw the most beautiful women walk down them.

Lily was wearing the skinny jeans with the rips in them that I knew she got before school, and a nice white tank with a grey scarf wrapped around her neck. I noticed that she followed Emily in wearing appropriate shoes, unlike Darcy who wore too high heels. I felt a smile take up my face at the sight of her.

"You look amazing, and that even isn't a good enough word to describe you." I said, leaning in and gave a quick kiss on the cheek, making her blush.

"You look pretty darn good yourself," Her eyes ran up and down my body, with a small smile on her lips. I took her hand and together we made our way to Hogsmead.

LJLJLJLJLJ

We walked into The Three Broomsticks where we saw Darcy, Sirius, Emily, and Remus sitting at a booth. Together we went over and sat with them, but on opposite sides.

"You guys match," Sirius said with a bark like laugh.

Looking across the table to Lily and then down at myself, I realized that we did match.

"I didn't even notice." I said, giving Lily's leg a little squeeze under the table.

"Yeah right," Sirius said reaching across the table in an attempt to hit me, but I easily moved out of the way.

"You really gotta work on your aim there Pad," I said laughing, again squeezing Lily's leg.

Before Sirius could say anything more Darcy grabbed the neck of his shirt and started to pretty much suck his face off. That certainly shut him up, and I know it will for a while.

"Anyways, how did Jamsie here get you to go on a date with him?" Remus asked Lily, putting his arm around Emily.

"Yeah, we didn't think it was possible!" laughed Emily, who leaned her head onto his shoulder.

"Well..." both James and I said but I let her take over wanting to know how she thought of it, "He and I were just hanging out and having a great time, laughing and all that. Then he kinda asked me, I obviously thought at friends but then I thought I kinda hoped it was a date. So I asked him if it could, and so. We're on a date." She said with a bug smile on her face, grabbing my hand and squeezed it.

When she started to pull her hand away, without thinking I quickly grabbed it and held it. Her hand was still as warm and smooth as it was yesterday, and thinking of yesterday made me think what the rest of her body would feel like...

"Wow," Darcy said totally forgetting about Sirius.

"So it was Miss. Lilyflower over here who wanted a date?" Sirius said bringing his arm around Lily who gave him such a look he moved his arm fast.

"More like both." I said, looking down at our hands on the table.

"I agree," she said smiling. "James what do you say we go for a walk?"

"Sounds good, see you back at Hogwarts!" I said before we left.

I kept looking over at Lily; she has surprised a lot yesterday, and even today. She let me hold her hand; she even admitted that she wanted to go on a date with me. Our hands kept brushing each other, but neither of us would just do it.

"So you really wanted to go on a date with me?" I asked.

"Yes, I have for a while you know." She said, taking my hand in hers.

"You have?" I asked shock and hope spread through my entire body.

* * *

Please review, as it's always appreciated :)

EPotter95


	11. Chapter 11

I had a bit of fun writing this in James' point of view.

**Chapter 11**

* * *

She answered with a slight blush on her cheeks, "James you have to know, I have always liked you. But there were things keeping me from saying yes. Even though you were a complete prat I always had this thing for you. You know every gift you ever gave me? And I made a show of throwing them out in front of you? Well they were just ones that I made, from other objects. I kept everything you gave to me, every letter, and every gift." she raised her hand to show me the bracelet she was wearing, the one I got her in 5th year, "As soon as I saw you at the beginning of the year I knew that you changed into a man who I could really fall for. I wanted to be with you as much as I could and I still feel that way. When we became friends, we were good friends. Like really good friends and I loved it; I loved getting to know everything about you and telling you everything about me. Things that I normally don't tell people, some things that I've told you not even Darcy or Emily know."She took a step closer to me, "James, I like you. Actually more than that, I love you." Next thing I knew, she was kissing me. Her arms wrapped around my neck and her full lips on mine.

I wrapped my arms around her and I couldn't help but lift her off the ground, making her be closer to me. I kissed her with everything I had, everything was in that kiss. I wanted more of her, her lips were just not enough right now.

She pulled back and leaned her forehead onto mine; I was still holding her up and against me. I kissed her nose and said, "I love you too Lil." I put her down; taking her hand I led her back to the castle.

LJLJLJLJLJ

We walked into the common room, which was almost empty. Those who were there didn't pay us any attention, so I led her up to my room.

It was fast and sudden but completely wanted; when the door closed I quickly launched my lips onto hers. My hands gripped her waist, pulling her against me. I felt her hands tangle themselves in my hair, and tug gently.

I wanted her, needed her. We were both new at this, so we should be taking it slow. But as soon as I thought this I left her fingers work my buttons loose on my shirt. She slowly removed it, running her hands up my chest I let out a low moan. She slid down my shirt and tossed it to the side.

Pulling back I asked, "Bed?"

Kissing across my chin I heard her murmur a yes; I grabbed her lips again and walked her backwards until she hit the edge of the bed. We both fell; I landed on her making sure not to squish her under me. Her body was pressed against mine even more, making me want her more.

I felt her hands leave my body and saw she was starting on her own buttons, but I wanted to do that. I shook my head and grabbed her hands in my hand and pulled them above her head. I started to kiss her cheek, and then I went down her neck, then to her shoulder. I started to unbutton her shirt with my other hand, kissing her exposed skin.

Letting go of her hands that were above her head I took her shirt off, throwing it away.

I kissed my way back up her body, my hands going up to her breasts; I began to suck on her neck. Wanting to see more of her I slipped my hands under her and took off her bra, chucking it away.

Leaving her neck I put my mouth on one breast and my hand on the other, I felt her shiver and moan under my ministrations. She moaned again when I pressed myself on her leg when I went to kiss her stomach.

Looking up, silently asking permission I unzipped her pants and undid the button then slid them down. I quickly discarded her panties and went down on her.

I flicked my tongue on her clit making her moan and squirm, making me smile. I grabbed her hips so she wouldn't move. I continued to taste her, and tease her until she came. I went up and gave her a kiss, making her taste herself on my lips.

She flipped us over, surprising me. She ran her hands down my chest towards my pants. She looked at me with innocent eyes before she unzipped my pants and slid them off. I saw her smile as she saw my member bounce up; she quickly slid down my boxers exposing me fully.

Grinning at me she put her lips on my tip and went down. Feeling myself in her mouth was almost too much, I moaned. She kept going until I finished in her mouth.

Knowing what was coming next, I rolled us over and looked into her eyes and entered. Knowing that the first time hurt for girls, I stopped. Wanting so bad to continue but making sure Lily was okay was more important to me.

"Lily? Are you okay? Do you want to stop?" I asked my voice full of concern.

"No, I'm fine. Keep going," She said opening her eyes, her bright green eyes looking into my hazel ones.

I started slowly but once her hips started to meet mine I went faster.

"Oh, James!" The way she moaned my name turned me on even more.

I went quicker and quicker, close to orgasm myself. Rocking our hips against each other moaning each other's name, we reached our climax together.

I collapsed onto her breathing heavily, our sweaty bodies in a tangled mess, we were in bliss.

After calming down we got up and went in search for our clothes, they ended up everywhere.

"James, I can't find my panties." She said moaning when she couldn't find them under the bed.

"Oh well, souvenir for me!" I said going over to kiss her forehead.

"What if Sirius or Remus finds it?" She asked already devastated at that happening; putting her head on my chest.

"Don't worry," I said bringing her into a hug.

"I'll just go without underwear," She said laughing pulling on her pants, "On second thought, I'm going to go grab another pair..." She kissed me ready to leave.

"Lil just wear one of my boxers." I grabbed a fresh pair and offered them to her.

"Okay," she grabbed the boxers, which were red with broom sticks on them. "Cute James," she smiled at me when she put them on. She looked adorable wearing my boxers.

I took her hand, and brought her back to my bed. "Wanna sleep?" I asked.

"Oh yeah," She got into bed with me and curled up against me.

I wrapped my arms around her and we quickly fell asleep.

* * *

Thank you to the person who pointed out that I had the Leaky Cauldron when it should have been the Three Broomsticks, I have fixed that. Thank you again!  
Please review!

EPotter95


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

* * *

I woke up earlier than usual; I didn't think that Lily would want to encounter anyone in the morning. I looked over at her, her face was relaxed. Her mouth partly open, she looked absolutely adorable.

"Lily?" I shook her arm lightly, and leaned in kissing her temple.

"Hm?" She answered, snuggling in closer to me.

"It's time to get up Lil," I whispered.

"No it's not, it's the weekend. Sleep,"

"But Remus, Sirius and Peter will be waking up soon." I said looking up, to where my mates were sleeping.

"So let them see us sleeping together, they'll get used to it faster." She murmured in my chest.

"Well I was thinking we could have a shower together..." I said thinking that she had just said that this will be happening more often.

"We can when I'm awake,"

"But-" I was interrupted by Lily.

"James I don't care that they see me come out of your bed wearing your boxers, or that they see us walk into the bathroom together then walking out with wet hair. I don't even care what people will think when we both walk down those stairs," She said.

Looking at her, knowing what she said was true; I pulled her back to me. As soon as we were comfortable, I heard with a sigh the child was up.

"Prongs wake up!" Sirius yelled throwing open the overhanging, when his eyes went to Lily and me holding her, his face quickly turned into a surprised one, and then slowly he relaxed his face muscles and gave a low whistle.

"Well it's about time!" he said jumping over to Remus, waking him up.

I groaned because he always seemed to be on a sugar high in the morning. No one knew why, or how.

"Moony, you'll never guess who stayed the night!" Sirius said sitting on his bed.

"Lily," he said simply.

Sirius spluttered, "How did you know that?!"

Rolling over Remus answered, "Well James never goes to bed before 10, both Darcy and Em didn't see Lily last night since she and James left the Leaky Cauldron, and because her knickers are right there," he pointed across the room and there were her panties. Under a pile of clothes but still very visible by the door.

I saw her face redden instantly.

Sirius turned back around, "Sounds like you two had a great time last night." He said with a wink.

"We sure did, now let us shower." I said wanting to leave the uneasiness that was for sure to follow because Sirius loves doing that. I took Lily's hand and went to the bathroom.

She turned towards me and silently we stripped each other of our clothes. Seeing her in front of me naked, she was a goddess. I turned on the shower, and together went in.

I had to ask her out, it has to be official. Besides, she probably wanted to be asked out, not just the assumption after we had sex, or shared our feelings that we were together. It's got to be right.

"Lily?" I asked while washing my hair.

"Yes?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?" I asked her once I finished rinsing my hair.

She looked up at me, her eyes going dark and said "Of course,"

She reached up, put her hands in my hair and placed her soft, full lips on mine. Our lips moved together while our hands roamed each other's naked, wet body.

I pulled away from her mouth and began to kiss her jaw and moved my way down her neck. My hands went and grabbed her butt; I easily lifted her up pinning her on the wall of the shower. I steadied myself by placing my legs far apart; her legs were wrapped around me pressing herself against me.

"James, please." She whispered.

Not being able to wait any longer, I plunged into her with no warning. She gasped and moaned as I entered.

"What are you guys doing?!" I heard Sirius yell while banging on the door.

The answer he got was another moan from Lily as I was sucking and nipping at her neck. Together we reached our climax.

"Lily..." I couldn't help but moan into her neck.

"I love you James,"

"I love you too Lily," I brought my lips to hers for a passionate kiss.

* * *

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, and followed my story.  
I am working on another fanfic, should be up soonish if I keep working on it.

EPotter95


End file.
